Keluarga Bahagia
by N and S and F
Summary: Pada pagi yang mulanya biasa saja, ayah Karma tiba-tiba berkata; "Karma, Papa mau nikah sama ketua dewan Kunugigaoka." Baru ia mengerjapkan mata, Karma mendapati dirinya didaulat saudara dengan musuh besarnya di sekolah. "HAPAH KAMU KAKAKNYA, IDIH OGAH. GUA DOSA APA YA DEWA."


Malam yang temaram. Cahaya bulan menembus rimbunnya pepohonan di taman. Bintang-bintang pun ikut berkilauan. Lampu jalan bersinar terang. Kunang-kunang beterbangan. Bahkan senter dan lilin juga dinyalakan.

...ini ada apa seriusan. Orang pergi ke taman malam-malam tuh mau pacaran sambil gelap-gelapan, kalo begini terang kan malu jadinya diliatin orang.

Koro- _sensei_ , guru ganteng nan (relatif) muda, mengerjapkan mata. Sebuah pesan yang ponselnya terima meminta ia datang ke taman ini segera seusai bekerja—yang karena banyaknya tugas siswa yang harus ia periksa, ditambah konseling pula, baru berakhir habis senja—tapi tak peduli kemana jua Koro- _sensei_ mengedarkan mata, yang mengirim pesan padanya tak ada.

Atau mungkin Koro- _sensei_ memang susah melihat saja. Wong terangnya gak kira-kira.

"Koro- _sensei_ , saya ada di belakang anda."

Kekagetan membuat Koro- _sensei_ spontan mencengkram dada. Dengan sangat tidak wolesnya menolehkan kepala, Koro- _sensei_ terpana melihat apa yang kini ada di seberangnya.

Asano Gakuhou, ketua dewan Kunugigaoka—sekolah tempat ia bekerja—tengah berdiri gagah. Di puncak tertinggi jembatan bulan di atas danau taman kota, dengan lilin-lilin di pinggir jembatannya serta dalam bunga teratai putih tak bernoda yang mengapung di bawah, juga lentera-lentera yang bergantung dari dahan pohon _willow_ di atas kepala dan kunang-kunang di balik tubuhnya, Gakuhou tampak begitu _bercahaya_.

Koro- _sensei_ nyaris menitikkan airmata. Pedih melihat _spotlight_ dengan telanjang mata. Dan sedikit terharu juga.

Rasa terharunya melonjak segera saat Gakuhou melanjutkan berbicara.

"Koro- _sensei_ , meskipun saya harus terlebih dulu mencari pencerahan di pegunungan Tibet bersama para pendeta, bertapa di bawah air terjun Cina, dan menyimak seribu satu situs cinta sampai sempat nyasar di situs dewasa, hati saya terbuka sudah.

Saya...

Cinta...

Pada...

Anda...

Koro- _sensei_ , bersediakah anda menikah dengan saya?"

Ah, ada tetesan airmata. Beneran dah, itu _spotlight_ -nya ganggu suasana.

Meski nyaris tak kuasa menahan sesenggukannya, senyum Koro- _sensei_ tetap merekah. Ia berlari menghambur pada Gakuhou yang membuka lengannya, lalu merengkuh Koro- _sensei_ dalam peluk erat seolah tak ingin melepaskannya. Saat Koro- _sensei_ hendak mengusap airmata dengan lengan kemeja, Gakuhou mencegah, dengan lembut menyeka airmata sang guru muda dengan jemarinya.

"Koro- _sensei_ , anda belum menjawab pertanyaan saya."

Gakuhou mengingatkan pria yang lebih muda, walau nadanya lebih terdengar menggoda. Terlebih ketika wajah Koro- _sensei_ menampakkan rona merah. Koro- _sensei_ malu-malu gurita membuang muka sebelum perlahan mempersingkat jarak diantara wajah mereka, berbisik di telinga;

"Ya, saya bersedia."

Jembatan taman kota malam itu sungguh bercahaya.

Menurut berita, ada lima orang menjadi buta temporer saking terangnya.

 _~End~_

...

...

LHA! CERITA ASLINYA YANG SESUAI _SUMMARY_ MANA?!

 **OXDXC**

 **Keluarga Bahagia** by **Nyx Keilantra**

 **Ansatsu Kyoushitsu** by **Yuusei Matsui**

 **Warning(s): Yaoi, AU, OOC , gaje, etc.**

 **OXDXC**

Oh, ini dia ceritanya. Ternyata ada di bawah.

Pagi yang cerah. Begitu cerah, sampai-sampai hanya matahari yang menembus jendela-lah yang menerangi interior sebuah rumah. Sambil menguap selebar singa, Akabane Karma tampak tengah menuruni tangga lantai dua.

"Pagi, Karma!"

"Sarapannya apa?"

Bukan Karma namanya kalau ia sopan dan ramah-tamah. Bahkan kepada orangtuanya juga. Anak-anak baik di rumah, jangan niru Karma, ya.

"Nurufufufu~ Lihat sendiri saja, pilih yang kamu suka~"

Karma melirik meja tanpa praduga apa-apa, dan refleks menjatuhkan rahangnya mendapati meja makan mereka penuh makanan dari berbagai negara, dengan aneka rasa dan aroma. Dari sarapan khas Jepang biasa, roti panggang dengan dua lusin pilihan selai buah, sekeranjang _viennoiserie_ nan renyah, _pancake_ dengan sirup _maple_ Kanada, bahkan sampai hiu fermentasi asal Islandia juga ada.

"Ini dalam rangka apa, Pa? Papa naik gaji atau menang undian berhadiah?" tanya Karma. Berjaga-jaga saja, takutnya ini hanya sebagai pelicin (?) kabar berbahaya. Bisa jadi bukannya menang undian berhadiah, ayah Karma malah kalah judi begitu parah, sampai-sampai beliau harus menjual Karma pada sultan India untuk menutupi hutang mereka.

"Ah, kamu makan dulu aja. Ntar Papa cerita~"

Alis bertaut curiga. Jangan-jangan memang benar prasangka Karma, dan makanan ini ada obat biusnya, jadi bangun-bangun Karma sudah ada di India, berbalut _sari_ setipis tisu disobek dua dan berhiaskan emas permata.

Idih ogah. Sekalipun memang adalah salah satu mimpi terbesar Karma untuk dihujani uang dan batuan berharga sambil berbaring beralaskan sutra, Karma harus melakukannya sukarela. Mana terima Karma kalau dirinya dipaksa seperti di fanfiksi favorit temannya, Nakamura.

"Serius nih, Pa. Kalo gak cerita, aku gak usah makan ke sekolah."

"Nugyaaa! Karma! Kamu jangan gitu, ah! Sarapan itu penting buat kesehatan, nak, apalagi kamu masih remaja! Mau kamu nanti tumbuhnya lebih pendek dari Nagisa?"

"Jahat amet si Papa. Ntar aku bilangin Nagisa nih ya."

"Eh jangan gitu, Karma. Kalo ngamuk anaknya gimana."

Karma mengangkat bahu tidak mau tahu, beranjak dari meja ke kulkas mencari susu.

Koro- _sensei_ —orangtua Karma satu-satunya semenjak ia terpaksa menduda ditinggal mati sang istri Yukimura—menggelengkan kepala. Sejak kepergian istrinya tercinta, ia sudah jatuh-bangun banting-tulang berusaha semampunya menjadi ibu dan ayah sekaligus bagi Karma. Bekerja mencari nafkah, membersihkan rumah, mencuci dan menyetrika, menyiapkan makanan bagi mereka berdua, sampai membantu Karma kecil belajar pula, semua ia sendiri yang melakukannya. Wajar saja kalau ada yang hasilnya tidak sempurna, seperti kepribadian urakan Karma. Koro- _sensei_ sendiri bingung darimana asal keberandalan anak satu-satunya yang begitu manis waktu balita.

Apa karena waktu kecilnya Karma sering banget didandanin pake baju ala _lolita_ berenda-renda, ya? Ah, tapi apa hubungannya.

Dengan sigap dan tangkas Koro- _sensei_ mengerjakan tugas rumah sampai tuntas. Dengan satu tangan membalik telur di penggorengan, dengan tangan lainnya memindahkan cucian dari mesin cuci ke keranjang, dengan kedua kaki ber- _floor skating_ (versi murah _ice skating_ ) mengelap lantai ruangan. Kemudian mengusap peluh dahinya kelelahan.

Karma? Tidak usah ditanya, ia sudah asyik sarapan sambil selonjoran di sofa. Dasar bocah durhaka. Gak liat apa ayahnya rerah?

Ah, tapi tidak apa-apa. Koro- _sensei_ tersenyum tanpa menyadarinya, menatap cincin platinum indah yang mengitari jari manisnya.

(Asal tahu saja, platinum bisa lebih mahal dari emas, saudara-saudara.)

Ya, tidak apa-apa. Karena sekarang sudah ada orang kedua yang akan mendampingi Koro- _sensei_ agar ia tidak perlu lagi merasa lelah.

"Nurufufufu~ Nurufufufu~"

"Papa gak usah ketawa gitu dah. Bikin serem tau gak."

Karma kembali menatap sang ayah curiga. Koro- _sensei_ tidak peka (atau mungkin hanya pura-pura tidak peka, karena beliau seringkali bisa lebih ajaib dari Karma) dan kini tengah bersenandung tralala bersama burung-burung gereja yang hinggap di jendela, seperti Cinderella berkepala gurita. Karma mengangkat alisnya saat sang ayah mengeluarkan entah darimana _cake_ raksasa bertingkat lima dan mulai menghiasnya dengan _icing_ merah muda.

Seharusnya, otak cerdas Karma dapat menduga dari keberadaan _cake_ yang tengah dihias sang ayah. Dari senandung tralala diselingi lagu T*ylor S*ift "Cerita Cinta". Dari cincin platinum di jari manisnya.

Seharusnya, tapi tidak, karena Karma kadang-kadang bisa sama tidak peka dengan sang ayah. Jadilah ia terkejut setengah koma, begitu Koro- _sensei_ menyelesaikan hiasan kuenya (cepat luar biasa, entah memang bakat alamiah atau karena pengaruh kekuatan cinta), beralih menatap Karma, dan berkata;

"Karma, Papa mau nikah sama ketua dewan Kunugigaoka. Iya yang bos Papa di sekolah, dan iya yang anaknya kamu jatuhin ke got belakang sekolah karena dia menjatuhkanmu dari kelas A."

Karma mengerjapkan mata. Tanpa melihat, tangannya meraba-raba, mencari cangkir susu stroberi yang isinya tinggal setengah. Disesapnya susu yang tersisa tanpa berkata apa-apa.

Detik berikutnya, Karma menyemburkan susu itu ke wajah sang ayah tercinta.

"ENYAH KAU WAHAI SETAN PERASUK TUBUH MANUSIA! AYAHKU UDAH ANEH DARI SANANYA, GAK USAH PAKE ACARA DIRASUKIN SEGALA!"

"KARMA! PAPA BENERAN MAU NIKAH, KAMU JANGAN SUKA _DENIAL_ , AH!"

"ANJIR KAGAK MAU PERGI JUGA INI SETANNYA. BRENGSEK, GUA HARUS PANGGIL KIRARA."

"JANGAN MENGUMPAT, KARMA!"

"SETAN YANG NGERASUKIN PAPA DIEM DAH!"

"MAU _DENIAL_ JUGA ADA BATASNYA, KARMA~!"

.

.

"Aku lelah, Nagisa," Karma mengumumkan sambil pura-pura menyeka airmata—sangat drama. "Ayahku sudah gila!"

Nagisa menusuk sedotan ke gelas _aqua_. "Bukannya Koro- _sensei_ emang udah gila ya?"

"...iya ya?" Karma menelengkan kepala. "Eh tapi bukan itu masalahnya. Ayahku mendadak bilang dia mau nikah lagi, masa."

"Oh ya?" Nagisa menyedot _aqua_. "Baguslah, kan kasian beliau selama ini harus jadi duda."

"Tapi katanya nikahnya sama ketua dewan sekolah kita."

Nagisa menyemburkan air _aqua_. Berbeda dengan sang ayah yang sukses disembur Karma, si pemuda bersurai merah (yang entah karena hasil rekayasa genetika apa, mengingat rambut orangtua Karma hitam seperti orang Jepang biasa) langsung kayang menghindari semburan Nagisa. Nagisa bertepuk tangan memuji kayang sempurna sahabatnya, sebelum dia teringat pada permasalahan semula yang diangkat Karma sebagai topik pembicaraan mereka.

"APAH?! K, kamu yakin Koro- _sensei_ bukan bercanda, Karma?!"

"Lebih parah. Mulanya aku ngira Papa dirasuki setan entah darimana... Eh udah pake acara bikin lingkaran pengusir arwah pake darah segala masih gak mempan aja. Mana cincin tunangannya dari platinum, pula."

Padahal antara pengusiran arwah sama cincin platinum gak ada hubungannya. Tapi Nagisa tetap menganggukkan kepala dengan keprihatinan dan simpati tampak jelas di wajah. Karma tersentuh karenanya.

Mengingat ini adalah fanfiksi AU dan bukan _manga_ aslinya, pembaca boleh jadi bertanya-tanya, kenapa Karma begitu ogah menerima ketua dewan sekolahnya sebagai ayah kedua? Dan kenapa Nagisa sama syoknya?

Alasannya ada beberapa.

Pertama, karena sekalipun durhaka, Karma masih sayang papa. Ia ingin ayahnya bahagia bersama orang yang beliau sungguh-sungguh cinta—atau paling banter merasa nyaman dengannya. Seiyanya sehabis menikah papa Karma harus sembunyi-sembunyi membaca majalah dewasa di toilet umum entah dimana atau menyimpan koleksi boneka dan patung serta karya seni guritanya di suatu ruang rahasia, Karma akan langsung mendepak si ayah kedua. Rahasia boleh ada, tapi menyembunyikan sesuatu yang kau suka karena pasangan hidupmu tidak menyukainya? Ooo tidak bisa. _Fetish_ antara pasangan harus dibagi bersama-sama, dan kalau bisa direalisasikan juga.

...ngomong apa.

Karenanya, mengingat status ketua dewan Kunugigaoka yang tanpa cela, bukankah wajar saja Karma berasumsi bahwa ayahnya akan dituntut menjaga nama baik keluarga mereka? Begitu juga dengan Karma. Bisa-bisa hari setelah mereka menikah, Karma akan terpaksa datang ke sekolah berseragam sempurna, lengkap dengan dasi dan jas sekolah seperti murid-murid lainnya! Lalu internet di rumah akan dipantau sang ayah kedua supaya tidak menampilkan apa yang seharusnya tidak dilihat Karma. Bakal jadi bencana kalau _R-18 roleplay chatroom_ favorit Karma tidak bisa lagi didatanginya.

(Ujung-ujungnya masih mentingin diri kamu sendiri aja, Karma.)

Kedua, karena ketua dewan Kunugigaoka itu sudah DUDA. Sudah TUA. Meskipun belum DIBOBOL bagian belakangnya, ia sudah pernah berkeluarga dan masih punya anak pula. Sekalipun sama-sama belum pernah dibobol juga—atau setidaknya semoga, begitulah harapan Karma—ayah Karma masih _relatif_ muda, segar, penuh gairah! Om-om TUA yang sudah DUDA, tidak peduli pernah DIBOBOL atau tidak, tidaklah pantas bersanding dengan ayahnya! Bagaimana kalau di ranjang ia gagal mencapai kepuasan apa-apa, lalu menyalahkan ayah Karma?!

...sekali lagi, ngomong apa kamu, Karma.

Ketiga, dan ini alasan terbesarnya, karena seperti yang sudah dicantumkan di alasan kedua, ketua dewan Kunugigaoka punya anak juga. Pemuda sebaya dengan Karma. Si rambut jingga peringkat pertama yang dikelilingi tiga serangga biasa dan satu kupu-kupu jantan berponi belah tengah bak anggota sebuah drama Korea lama dengan tokoh gadis biasa beserta empat pemuda kaya. Asano Gakushuu, namanya.

Nah. Ini dia nih biang masalah dan sumber ketidakterimaan Karma.

Bukan karena Gakushuu menjatuhkan Karma dari kelas A ke kelas E yang notabene terbawah dengan fasilitas super minim pula—kan anak itu sudah dijatuhkan oleh Karma juga ke got belakang sekolah. Bukan karena Gakushuu menjatuhkan Karma dari jendela lantai dua sebagai balasan perbuatannya, karena Karma sudah membalasnya dengan menjatuhkan Gakushuu dari atap sekolah. Parah mereka berdua.

Masalahnya adalah, karena mereka saling menjatuhkan secara harfiah, ada satu malam dimana Karma mendapati Asano Gakushuu dan dirinya harus menginap di penjara. Karena orangtua mereka sama-sama mager meninggalkan rumah di tengah malam buta hanya untuk menebus bocah yang memang salah.

Dan di penjara itulah, terjadi sesuatu yang begitu disesalkan Karma. Gakushuu dan dirinya... Mereka telah...

...

...

...tidur berpelukan berdua. Jangan mikir macem-macem, ah. Emangnya ada pelumas gitu di penjara?

Yang ada cuma ventilasi tanpa kaca yang tanpa dosa membiarkan masuk udara—dan udara malam itu dinginnya seperti malamnya gurun sahara. Memaksa tubuh kedua remaja mencari dalam tidur 'benda' paling hangat di dekat mereka, lalu berakhir berpelukan sampai pagi tiba.

Tidak, tidak. Karma merasa horor luar biasa. Mengingat kealayan ayahnya, Karma yakin seyakin-yakinnya ayah Karma akan menampilkan foto-foto keluarga. Dan foto pelukan Gakushuu dan Karma yang sepertinya beliau dapatkan dari polisi yang mengawas penjara akan ikut ditampilkan pula.

 _HARGA DIRI KARMA, OH MAMA YUKIMURA DI SURGA...!_

Kata Mama dari surga;

 _Karena itulah Mama menamaimu Karma, nak. Terima nasib aja ya. Ingetin Papa, main di ranjangnya jangan lupa pasang alarm kalo besok masih harus masuk kerja. Kamu juga yang rukun sama saudara barumu ya, Mama sayang kalian semua._

Karma yang tidak punya cukup pahala untuk mendengar pesan dari surga hanya bisa menjedukkan kepala.

"Kalau begini caranya, aku harus memastikan mereka tidak jadi menikah...!"

Sungguh prihatin Nagisa menatap Karma yang mencengkram kepala. Dengan lembut menepuk bahu sahabatnya, Nagisa lalu menunjuk keluar jendela.

"Ketua dewan baru mengumumkan pernikahannya dan Koro- _sensei_ akan dilangsungkan hari Sabtu depan."

"Oh persetan."

Pukpuk gratis Nagisa berikan sebagai penghiburan.

.

.

Waktu berlalu tanpa terasa—mungkin karena waktunya sendiri yang memang tidak begitu lama, atau karena selama Koro- _sensei_ dan Asano Gakuhou sibuk mengurus pernikahan mereka, Karma memutuskan untuk melayap ke hutan rimba dan bergelantungan di sana bersama kaum primata saking gundahnya—dan tahu-tahu saja, hari Sabtu yang (tidak) dinanti-nanti Karma tiba.

Ia merobek gaun pembawa bunga yang dijahit tangan sang ayah.

"Nugyaaa! Karma marahnya jangan ke baju begitu, kenapaaa! Kan sayang masih bisa dijual, nak!"

"Pilih baju aja atau _dia_ yang kucabik-cabik, Pa!"

Raungan ganas bagai serigala lepas. Koro- _sensei_ menghela nafas. Lalu bergegas mencari senapan pembius binatang buas.

"Tidak usah memusingkan dia, calon ayahanda kedua. Aku yakin pernikahan ini akan baik-baik saja."

Karma mendelik tidak terima. _Dia_ yang tadi ditunjuknya kini dengan santainya menampakkan wajah, seolah-olah Karma tidak ada di sana siap menggigitnya.

"Ah, Gakushuu- _kun_ , tidak usah memanggil saya seperti itu lah. Panggil _sensei_ seperti biasa juga tidak apa-apa."

Asano Gakushuu melebarkan mata dengan sangat drama, ia bahkan mencengkram dada. "Bukankah kita akan menjadi keluarga? Ini sudah sepatutnya, calon ayahanda kedua."

Dan kenapa pula ayah Karma—inget, ayah Karma ya, bukan lainnya—dipanggil calon ayah kedua?

 _Dia_ menghina Karma yang peringkat dua, ya?!

...mungkin tidak dan kamu hanya sensi saja, Karma, atau mungkin iya. Kalian berdua memang cocok jadi saudara, rupanya, sama-sama suka cari masalah.

"Tutup mulutmu itu sebelum kujahit tanpa _anesthesia_ , penulis gak guna."

E mampus, kok kedengeran komentar saya. Apa Karma sakti tiba-tiba karena habis bertapa di hutan rimba?

"Hei, Karma."

Kedutan mata. Karma mendelik _season_ dua. Enak benar bocah lipan ini memanggil Karma dengan nama depannya? Eh hellow, mereka belum berkeluarga—sebagai SAUDARA—ya, harusnya masih manggil pake marga.

Padahal Karma emang biasa dipanggil semua pake nama kecilnya.

"Apa, hah?" ketus Karma. Mau pasang seringai pongah, _kokoro_ galau anak remajanya tidak kuasa. Jadilah hanya Gakushuu saja yang tersenyum pongah padanya.

"Ada satu hal yang kurasa kau perlu tahu," jawab Gakushuu ambigu. Karma termangu; ia ingin tahu, tapi melihat informannya ia tidak mau.

"...apa itu?"

Senyum Gakushuu naik tingkat aura berbahayanya. Karma spontan mundur selangkah, berusaha menjaga jarak antara dirinya dan si rambut jingga agar tetap sama. Sayangnya, keberadaan pilar berbelit sulur mawar merah muda (berhubung tema pernikahan orangtua Gakushuu dan Karma adalah _fairytale_ dan merah muda—kemungkinan permintaan ayah Karma) menghentikannya untuk menjauh dari Gakushuu yang mendekatkan wajah mereka berdua, dan berkata dengan suara rendah di telinga Karma;

"Kamu tahu tidak, _Karma_ , kalau aku yang akan jadi kakaknya?"

Karma membelalak tak percaya. Sudah dengan ayah super alaynya... Ditambah ayah kedua ketua dewan yang bisa memendekkan usia...

Dan _dia_ sebagai kakak Karma?!

Ogah!

"HAPAH KAMU KAKAKNYA, IDIH OGAH. GUA DOSA APA YA DEWA?!"

 _Wedding march_ mengalun indah di udara. Para siswa kelas E yang memang diajar oleh ayah Karma ber-"Aww, manisnya~" melihat wali kelas tersayang mereka memejamkan matanya di balik peti mati dari kaca, sebelum ketua dewan yang masuk sambil menunggang kuda berlutut di sisinya mengecup Koro- _sensei_ selembut sutra. Terjadi gulat antara kelas E dan kelas A ketika Koro- _sensei_ melemparkan buket bunganya ke udara dari atas kereta kencana (modelnya seperti Cinderella, tapi berhias gurita dari berlian merah muda di atasnya, pemberian Gakuhou sebagai hadiah pernikahan mereka) yang akan membawa Gakuhou dan dirinya ke bandar udara.

"Itu kupu-kupu kan ya di udara?"

"Mirip peri asli ya..."

"Eh itu _background dancer_ -nya pada dateng darimana? Perasaan di _rehearsal_ gak ada."

"Ah, ini kan keluarga ajaib Asano dan Akabane yang menikah. Wajar saja kalau ada yang beda."

"Haha, iya juga ya! Pasti mereka akan jadi keluarga bahagia..."

Entah siapa yang berbicara, tapi Karma menggerutu mendengarnya.

"Keluarga bahagia?" cibirnya pada buket bunga (karena ialah yang menang menangkap buketnya—tanpa sengaja). "Hah, yang begini sih adanya jadi keluarga bencana!"

 **~Owari~**

 **A/N:** Alur cerita ini melenceng dari pemikiran saya. Niat semula mau bikin Asano sama Karma sama-sama kaget dan gak terima ayah mereka menikah karena mereka musuh bebuyutan di sekolah... Eh, entah kenapa malah begini jadinya. Terima aja ya, _minna_ , saya males menggubah. *dilempar kaleng soda*

 **~Omake~**

Karma menatap rumah barunya. Dikarenakan baik kediaman keluarga Asano maupun Akabane sama-sama hanya punya kamar dua (Karma juga bingung kenapa, padahal Asano kan kaya?), mereka semua terpaksa pindah. Dan rumah baru mereka kali ini tidak kira-kira, layaknya lamaran Gakuhou pada ayah Karma. _Mansion_ berarsitektur kolonial khas Amerika dari batu bata merah, dengan taman yang cukup luas untuk tersesat di sana selamanya. Kalau kamar di rumah mereka sebelumnya hanya dua, sekarang kamarnya ada dua puluh lima. Entah siapa yang nanti harus mengurus rumah. Karma tidak mau memikirkannya.

Pemuda bersurai merah itu tengah menatap rumah dengan kesedihan yang sangat drama, padahal bibirnya masih bersemangat menyedot susu stroberi kotakan di tangannya. Mata merkurinya melirik curiga saat Gakushuu melangkah ke sisi Karma.

Dikarenakan adanya bulan madu orangtua mereka, Gakushuu dan Karma akan menghabiskan minimal dua minggu di rumah baru ini _hanya berdua_. Karma masih berusaha melupakan memori ultra memalukan saat ia dan Gakushuu ada di penjara. Gakushuu, rupanya, sudah _move on_ dan memasang ekspresi yang sangat biasa.

Setidaknya, itulah yang Karma kira, sebelum Gakushuu mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Karma seperti saat pernikahan orangtua mereka dan berkata;

"Jadi sekadar ingin tahu saja, apa pendapatmu tentang _incest_ , Karma?"

Karma menyesap susu tanpa berkata apa-apa. Detik berikutnya, Karma menyemburkan susu itu ke wajah sang _kakak_ tercinta.

"ENYAH KAU WAHAI SETAN PERASUK TUBUH MANUSIA! ASANO GAKUSHUU UDAH MEMBUATKU MERINDING DARI SANANYA, GAK USAH PAKE ACARA DIRASUKIN SEGALA!"

"OI, KARMA! NOLAK SIH NOLAK IYA, TAPI GAK USAH SEGITUNYA. INI SUSU KENA MATA!"

"BAGOES BIAR BUTA SEKALIAN LO SANA. DASAR ANAK LIPAN PEMBUAT BENCANA!"

"KAMU DURHAKA SAMA KAKAKMU SENDIRI, KARMA! MINTA DILATIH JADI 'ANAK BAIK', YA!"

"BERANI KAMU AMBIL LANGKAH MENDEKAT, AKU AKAN PERGI KE KEDIAMAN KELUARGA SHIOTA DAN MINTA DIJADIKAN ANAK ANGKAT! KAMU TINGGAL LIHAT!"

 **~Omake Tamat~**


End file.
